A telecommunications network may provide connectivity for several users having communication devices. A given user may have more than one communication device, such as a smartphone, a portable or desktop computing device, an office phone, and the like. When connection requests (inbound calls) are routed by the network to a given user, the user may wish to answer the call (terminate the connection request) with a selected one of the devices at their disposal. Similarly, after answering a call, the user may wish to move a call from one device to another.
EP 1 298 900 A1 (Siemens, 2003), incorporated by reference herein, discloses telephony call control using a personal digital assistant (PDA) with a wireless link. A server computer coupled to a CTI (computer telephone integration) capable telephone or a Teleworking-Server coupled to a PBX (private branch exchange) is also coupled to a wireless gateway/router and is provided with communications software. A personal digital assistant (PDA) with wireless capabilities or a cell phone with computing capabilities is provided with corresponding communications software for communicating via the wireless network with the server. The server monitors one or more phone numbers associated with each client. When a call comes in, the server immediately notifies the client. The client can direct the server to transfer the call to a nearby phone. This can be accomplished by parking the call in a system slot and by retrieving the call with a nearby desk phone, thus not needing to know the number of the desk phone. Otherwise, the client can have the call forwarded to another telephone number. The client can also redirect the call to voicemail or a personal messaging system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,202,814 (Siemens, 2007), incorporated by reference herein, discloses system and method for presence-based area monitoring. A telecommunications device includes a positioning controller adapted to determine positioning information for said telecommunications device; and a wireless communications controller adapted to receive said positioning information from said positioning controller and cause said positioning information to be transmitted to an associated administration device when said telecommunications device is determined to be out of a predetermined range.
The present invention relates to how calls may be terminated by a user with a selected one of their devices, and how calls may be moved between a user's devices. Currently, some type of manually driven action is required to search and locate the connection information and then more manual actions are needed to actually move the connection. For example, the movement of the voice/data connection is a manual action where the device to move the connection to has to be manually identified or selected, such as looking up the device's DN (directory number) in a Contact List.